Desastre
by Erew.Stories
Summary: Y aquí era donde me encontraba, sola, con el corazón roto y en un bar de mala muerte.


**Summary; **Y aquí era donde me encontraba, sola, con el corazón roto y en un bar de mala muerte.

**Desastre.**

Y aquí era donde me encontraba, sola, con el corazón roto y en un bar de mala muerte.

Lo sé, suena patético, pero cuando no tienes nada más por lo cual luchar, a veces simplemente rendirte es una buena opción, yo me he rendido, me rompieron mi corazón y es una experiencia que no le recomiendo a nadie, sientes como si un cuchillo se desfilará en el, un corte fácil y una eternidad para sanar. Suelo exagerar en este tipo de cosas de amor y desamor.

Se que tuve la culpa esta vez, lo deje ir y no luche por el ¿o el no lucho por mi lo suficiente? No lo sé, tal vez solo me ilusioné y salí lastimada de nuevo. No era para mí, eso quiero pensar, pero al imaginármelo con ella mi corazón... Dejare a mi pobre corazón esta vez, ya se encuentra lo suficiente lastimado, como para hablar más de él y si hablo de eso, hablare del rompe corazones y... bueno de nuevo comenzare a exagerar.

Suspiró.

Miro el bar, es de noche y hace un calor de los mil y un demonios, escucho risas y el ruido de las botellas de cristal chocar entre sí provenir de aquel lugar.

Trago en seco y me seco el sudor de mis palmas en mis pantalones de cuero negro que me he puesto para esta noche, me ánimo en entrar, pero cuando estoy a sólo unos pasos de las puertas, salen de allí dos jóvenes riendo entre ellos, tambaleando y oliendo mucho a alcohol.

Me da miedo, retrocedo varios pasos y me doy vuelta, comienzo a caminar hacia mi coche, escuchando que me llaman de diferentes formas, pero los ignoro, observo que hay una figura, frunzo el ceño, y el sonido de mis tacones rojos suenan con el asfalto, huele a cigarro y veo su silueta, es un hombre, trae consigo una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones desgastados y unas botas del mismo color de su chaqueta, luce relajado, recargado sobre mi auto, sus ojos cerrados y su cabello en un intento de ser peinado hace que quiera golpearlo.

Suena patético, ni siquiera lo conozco y ya quiero golpearlo.

Me acerco a la puerta del conductor y busco mis llaves entre mi bolsa, le observo en el cofre aún, abro la puerta y me adentro en el, prendo el motor y el aún sigue allí quieto, enciendo las luces delanteras, para decirle que se quite, pero no lo hace, frunzo el ceño aún más al saber que él no se quitara de allí.

Inhalo todo el aire que puedo sostener en mis pulmones y luego exhalo, eso me tranquiliza.

Se escucha el ulular del viento, cuando apagó el motor, me recargo en el volante lo cual hace que pite, me cruzo de brazos y lo observo fumar tranquilamente.

Salgo del coche y me acerco a él, huele a menta lo cual es patético, ya que esta fumando.

-¿Te podrías mover?- le dijo, lo más calmada que puedo y sin usar ninguna majadería, estoy orgullosa de mi.

-¿Quieres uno?- responde con una voz aterciopelada que hace que los vellos de mis brazos se erizarán, saca un paquete de cigarros de su chaqueta.

-No fumo, es un hábito horrible-dijo encogiendo me de hombros.

El abre los ojos y suspira, se gira para verme y sonríe-Has arruinado mi noche- sus ojos verdes me evalúan de arriba abajo sonríe y niega la cabeza. - ¿Has bebido? No te has tardado en regresar.

-¿Perdón?

Se quita del cofre y tira su cigarro a la mitad, levanta su pie derecho y lo aplasta para apagarlo. -Olvídalo, ya me he quitado de su carro, es libre para irse señora.-Abro los ojos y el ríe- ¿señorita?

Le miro y titubeo, me imagine que podía decirle lo que tenía o al menos parte de ella. Podría contarle y me sentiría mejor, de alguna manera. Debió de haberlo visto y no quiso formar parte de eso, porque se dio la vuelta y se alejó. No dijo adiós. No miro hacia atrás.

No sentía nada al verlo marcharse hacia el bar. Ni siquiera quería decírselo, pensé.

Trato de abrir la puerta del conducto, pero está cerrada, me manoseo y me doy cuenta es he sido una imbécil en olvidar las llaves dentro del auto.

**Nota de la escritora; ¿Les ha gustado? Chicas me siento mal, y escribir es mi alivio.**


End file.
